The present invention relates to a method of assisting buyers and sellers in the sale and purchase of a vehicle based on a diagnostic report derived from OBD trouble codes stored in a vehicle's computer.
Automobiles or vehicles may be sold as new or used. If new, then purchasers are not concerned about wear and tear of the vehicle or broken components because new vehicles are tested at the factory. However, after the new vehicle has been purchased by a buyer and driven for a certain amount of time and mileage, various components of the vehicle may develop wear and tear thereby degrading the performance and reliability of the vehicle. Once the vehicle has been driven, purchasers become concerned that the vehicle may contain hidden defects which may not be readily noticeable.
The prior art has addressed the above mentioned concern of buyers through means which are (1) ineffective and inexpensive or (2) effective but expensive. For example, the buyer may have an automobile mechanic inspect the vehicle to be purchased detailing the major and minor components which may require repair upon purchase of the vehicle. The mechanic may test drive the vehicle and visually inspect the various components of the vehicle as well as test various components of the vehicle via a component tester. However, an inspection of the vehicle by the mechanic may be too expensive in view of the overall cost of the vehicle. Accordingly, except for highly priced vehicles, a mechanic typically does not pre-inspect vehicles for buyers prior to purchase of the vehicle.
Another method by which the buyer may address his/her concerns regarding the wear and tear of the vehicle is through public records obtained from the Department of Motor Vehicles (DMV). In particular, the public records of the DMV may contain information such as the number of previous owners, whether the vehicle passed smog, whether the car is a lemon and other like information. This information is fairly inexpensive; however, the information may be unreliable or not particularly relevant based on a view that DMV records relate to information which may be months to years old.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of assisting a buyer and a seller in the sale and purchase of a vehicle.